Swimming pools are popular sources of relaxation and entertainment. Although submersion in a pool is often a refreshing and a desirable way to stay cool in hot climates, typically people do not prefer to remain fully submerged in a pool for long periods of time. Thus, portions of their bodies that remain above the surface of the water may become uncomfortably hot. For this reason, pool toys, such as water guns, that can propel water at a person, are a popular way to have fun in a swimming pool and also cool down exposed body parts.